New Years Sex!
by LoveOfMyLifeIs
Summary: This is the cause of drinking and eating fruit around friends


Hello~ this is a convo that me and my friend, Emily, had on Friday and this is how it turned out! XD u can skip the first few lines cause it's kinda talking about my soon-to-be fanfic "Riku in SoraLand"

(( )) are me and Emily talking out of charater or just informing you readers of some things ^^ Enjoy~

* * *

Sora:Let me just tell you what happened because its really long and all it is talking about is aisu -3- ((Aisu=ice-cream))

Riku: lol kk

Sora: Roxas wanted Aisu so Axel gave him some((thinking Roxas would eat it how Sora did)) but Roxas thought it was poisoned and refused to eat it -3-

Sora: Thats pretty much all it XD

Riku: kk wait

Sora: m'kay

Sora: Kyah! DX brb~

Riku: kk

Sora: back and Happy new Year 83

Sora: It sounds like my neighborhood is getting bombed .

Riku: Me too .

Sora: Its kinda scary .

Riku: Not really

Sora: -3- Maybe not to you

Sora: Buuuuuuuut~ Its 2010~ Which means its officially Year of the Drunk XD

Riku: XD

Sora: Someones car alarm went off!

Sora: Because of a Firework XD

Riku: I know same here

Sora: O-o' It scared me

Riku: lol

Sora: anyways...XD

Riku: XD Yeah?

Sora: I have no idea 83

Riku: Lol

Riku: SO what r u doing?

Riku: *So

Riku:

Sora: Absolutely nothing 8D

Riku: Lol what do u wanna talk about?

Riku: How do u spell twislers?

Sora: Twizzelers

Riku: Thanks

Sora: Welcome ^^

Riku: What do u want to talk about?

Sora: Dunno...

Sora: Crayola! 8D

Riku: Crayola?

Sora: *nods*

Riku: Ur a freak

Sora: Im your freak though :3

Riku: True 83

Sora: X3

Riku: Bored~

Sora: Not the bored again O-o

Sora: Holy shit...

Sora: Tidus...Tidus is Auron's son...!? O:

Riku: Who?

Sora: They are from FF but they both appear in KH

Riku: Oh ok

Riku: I wish roxas was here

Sora: want me to make a new confrence?

Riku: yeah

Riku: wait ur talking with roxas?

Sora: Y-Yes...

Riku: What?! And yuffie?!

Sora: No no!

Sora: Not Yuffie

Sora: I dont know what happened to her

Riku: Oh

Riku: K~!

Sora: ^^'

Riku: ^^

Sora: So how is your fanfic coming along? ^^

Riku: meh

Sora: meh...?

Riku: Meh -.- I took a break

Sora: Ooooh~

Riku: yeah

Sora: 83

Riku: 83

Sora: so what are you doing now? O:

Riku: Being Bored~

Riku: U?

Sora: same V^V

Riku: lol

Sora: Gyah! DX People...People actually LIKE that pairing!?

Riku: Which one?

Sora: You and Roxas! D:

Riku: EWWWW DX

Sora: I dont see anything good about it -3-

Riku: Me neither -3-

Sora: OMG!

Sora: I dropped Constantine! DX

Sora: My baby! DX

Riku: Nooooo!!!!

Sora: Its alright...

Sora: He is okay ^^

Riku: Ok good!

Sora: *Huggles Constantine* You scared me you lil' dickens~ w

Riku: w wow u are a freak XD

Riku: jk

Sora: ^^'

Riku: Soooo~ Where's Axel?

Sora: No idea...

Sora: But your gonna make me go looking for him, huh?

Riku: No u don't have to...I just thought that it would make the convo better. But we both could go look for him

Sora: M'kay ^^

Sora: Where should we check first?

Riku: ^^ Some place with a prison

Sora: Port Royal...?

Riku: They have one?

Sora: 'course ^^'

Riku: I guess cause they probablly did something

Sora: *shrugs* So should we check there first? 83

Riku: Kk *opens portal to port royal*

Riku: *goes through*

Sora: *follows* Promise me you wont get drunk, okay? -3-

Riku: Fine -3- U just have to ruin my fun

Sora: ^^'

Riku: *Goes to the jail*

Sora: *Looks in a cell* Not in here -3-

Riku: *Sees Xigbar, Axel, and Luxord Playing cards* There they are

Sora: What...What are you three doing in there!? D:

Xigbar: DAMNI-Oh! Hey Sora~ We just got drunk and blew up half the town

Sora: ^^ heh...

Sora: *sighs* Guess you were right to check here....-3-

Luxord: I win again Luv~

Riku: Told ya

Sora: Fuck...-3-

Riku: Oh Xigbar guess what?

Riku: What?

Riku: There's a DemyxLand

Xigbar: Demyx-WHAT?!

Luxord: I'll take it~!

Sora: lol...

Riku: So why haven't u guys broken out yet?

Axel: No idea ^^

Riku: -3- Morons

Riku: Well come on *opens portal*

Xigbar: *walk through*

Sora: Are you sure you want to let them out...?

Luxord: *walks through*

Riku: Who cares?

Sora: They are registered sex offenders...-3-

Riku: But they don't go after u

Sora: true ^^' Well...One does...-3-

Riku: -3- let's leave that one

Axel: Excuse me...?

Riku: Oh nothing~

Riku: Fairy

Axel: -3-

Axel: Albino

Riku: -3- Dick

Axel: Asshat

Riku: Cock sucker

Axel: You shouldnt be talking Riku -3-

Riku: Go fuck urself

Axel: I'll pass on that -3-

Riku: Just go through the damned portal

Axel: Fine...-3- *walks through*

Riku: Come on Sora *walks through*

Sora: R-Right ^^' *follows*

Riku: Hmmmm I thought we got Axel out? Where is he?

Axel: Hm?

Riku: Oh u r here -3-

Axel: Hey you were the one that asked if I was...-3-

Riku: Sorry I asked

Sora: ah! Its Pedophile O' Clock again XD ((It was 2 am pedo=xigbar))

Xigbar: Someone call~?

Sora: N-No O_o

Xigbar: Kk *leaves to go have "fun" time with Demyx*

Riku: That man needs help

Sora: Its alright. "Puppy" wont let him touch Demyx -3- ((Puppy=Saix))

Riku: Hmmm true

Sora: -3-

Riku: Bored~

Sora: same~

Riku: Bored~

Sora: I miss meh Twizellers...;-;

Riku: I miss ur Twizzlers too ((because sora was sucking on them causing riku to be a perv))

Riku: ((we all know why (; ))

Sora: ((That face is actually perfect for the moment! XD))

Riku: ((lol))

Sora: ;-;...

Sora: I want aisu too...

Riku: Axel u know what to do

Axel: Right ^^ *Hands sea salt ice-cream* ((Axel can pull out sea salt ice-cream from anywhere))

Sora: 8D

Riku: 83

Sora: *noms*

Riku: (Mind: suck on the ice cream PLEASE!!)

Sora: Oh...Roxas warned me the ice-cream might be poisoned... ._. Is it?

Riku: No it isn't

Riku: He was just being mean to me -3-

Sora: Oh~

Sora: *licks*

Riku: *mummbles*Oh yeah~

Sora: *looks up* Hm?

Riku: What?

Sora: You...Made a sound...

Riku: No I didn't I just had to cough

Sora: do you have a cold...?

Riku: No, someone must be talking about me or something

Sora: Hmm..I wonder who...*continues*

Riku: Mmmm me too~

Axel: 83

Riku: 83

Sora: O-o'

Riku: *whispers to Axel* U thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Sora: Mm-hm...83

Riku: Soooo Sora~

Sora: *Perks up* Yes? ^^

Riku: How's ur ice-cream?

Sora: Yummy~ why? ^^

Riku: No reason~ I was just thinking that u might like another type of ice-cream...like a popcicle?

Riku: ((I hope u know where I'm going with this! XD))

Sora: ((Duh XD))

Sora: Ummm...Alright. I am almost done with my icecream ^^

Riku: ((We are such Pervs!!!! XD))

Riku: Great~

Sora: ((XD Yep~ But thats a good thing...right? XD))

Riku: ((Of course~))

Sora: *noms on icecream stick*

Riku: Done?

Sora: ((I luff the word "nom" I dont know why...XD))

Riku: ((lol XD))

Sora: Yep ^^

Riku: Ok then~ *puts blindfold over sora's eyes*

Sora: Hm...? Why do I need a blindfold?

Riku: Because we want u to guess the "flavors" Of the 2 popcicles we want u to try~

Riku: Right Axel?

Sora: of course ^^

Sora: Oh~ I understand ^^

Riku: Of course~ Now we need u to get on ur knees

Sora: Okay...? *follows instructions*

Riku: ((Should we make it graphic??))

Sora: ((If you want ^^'))

Riku: ((I don't care. It's up to u))

Sora: ((Nuuu. You decide. Im zoning out anyways -3-))

Riku: ((.....I'm not sure if ur up to my type of graphic...no offence))

Sora: ((Yeah Im probably not ^^'))

Riku: ((so no graphic))

Sora: ((wtf...? Ronald Mcdonald...? and m'kay ^^))

Riku: (( XD ))

Riku: Ok then~ *unzips fly* try this one then try the next one

Sora: What was that sound...?

Riku: Nothing~

Sora: Alright...I can't really see where it is though...

Riku: It's ok i'll guide u towards it *guides sora towards the first "popcicle"

Sora: This it..? *licks* Nn...Riku are you sure this is a popsicle..?

Riku: Yep~! 100 Percent sur, it's just a different kind

Sora: A-Alright...*continues licking*

Riku: *silently moans*

Sora: O-Oh...Riku I think its melting...

Riku: No it just has this special kind of liquid in it...to add some flavor

Sora: Ah ^^' *sucks on*

Riku: *Gritts teeth* *whispering* D-damn

Sora: *Gently noms*

Riku: (Mind: OMMFG!!!!)

Riku: *whispers to axel* This kid's a damn pro!

Axel: *Whispers back* I-I can see that ^^'

Riku: F-fuck

Sora: *Perks up* Hn?

Riku: Nothing Sora I j-just stubbed my toe ^^"

Sora: Oh ^^ *swirls tongue around it*

Riku: *eyes roll into the back head* *whispering* Oh god~!

Sora: *continues sucking* Nn..

Riku: You like it?

Sora: O-Ofcourse ^^'

Riku: Hmmm (Mind: Fuck i'm gonna cum)

Sora: *Noms again and continues licking*

Riku: *Whispering* God fucking damnit~

Sora: T-This is the weirdest popsicle ive ever had...*love bites*

Riku: Damn~*cums*

Sora: A-Ah~!

Sora: W...What was that...?

Riku: That uhhh just shows that the popcile lost it's flavor ^^" (( that was soooo~ lame Riku XD)) Now try this one that Axel'll give u

Sora: Riku...-3-

Riku: Hmm?

Sora: I know what this is...-3-

Riku: R-really?

Sora: Ofcourse -3- this "popsicle" tastes like you

Riku: Hmmm then u guessed the flavor corectly~

Sora: *takes of blindfold* Riku! D:

Riku: What?!

Sora: *sighs*

Riku: Well r u gonna help Axel out?

Sora: Im still mad at him -3-

Axel: What!? Still!?

Riku: Is this about the selling u thing?

Sora: You drugged me...-3- With a needle...I hate needles...-3-

Sora: Ah! That too now that I think about it! D:

Axel: Eheh...^^'

Riku: Sorry bout that buddy~

Sora: *Pushes Riku down* And If you wanted me to do that you could have just asked!

Riku: really?

Sora: Ofcourse ^^'

Riku: But then how come didn't want to have that threesome with alice sora, even though u agreed to it ((they went to SoraLand, I'm writing a fanfic about it ^^))

Sora: Because...*turns away*

Riku: Because....?

Sora: I...*mumbles the rest*

Riku: You....What?

Sora: I dont...*embarassed*

Riku: Awww come on u can tell me~ I won't laugh. I promise

Sora: I dont like it when your with other guys...Even if it was technically me...

Axel: Ooooh~ So you were jealous~

Riku: Awww that's so cute~!

Sora: Go away Axel...-3-

Sora: *looks at the ground*

Riku: *huggles sora* ok~ i won't have sex with alice sora again~ (mind: while ur with me)

Sora: A-Alright...

Sora: Wait...Promise! D:

Riku: (mind: damn!) Fine! I promise

Sora: ^^' Good.

Riku: Sooo~! Axel~

Axel: Hmmm? *sulking*

Riku: What r u gonna do with that *clears throught* uhhh "problem"? *pionts to Axel's pants*

Axel: Hm? *looks down* Eh...O-o'

Sora: *giggles*

Riku: *trys to hold in laughter*

Axel: Oh, Im sure Roxas wont mind at this hour 83 Be right back~ *opens Portal and leaves*

Sora: O-o' I feel bad for Roxas...

Riku: I thought Roxas was asleep?

Sora: Roxas is a zombie at this hour...-3- and Axel will find no problem getting Roxas to play "the game" with him.

Riku: Hmmmm true but how bout we play "the game" while Axel's gone?

Sora: Sure. See? Its nice to ask -3-

Riku: Sorry ^^" sooooo~ where are we gonna play our little "game"?

Sora: Anywhere you'd like ^^

Sora: Except Atlantica cause that wouldnt work -3-

Riku: yeah it would but lets go to......

Riku: hmmmm where do u wanna go?

Sora: Umm...*thinking* I dun know V^V'

Sora: Also. The Pride Lands I cant agree with either -3-

Riku: I was thinking going to wonderland ((not soraland)) so i can see u in that sexy little dress~

Sora: *blush* Fine...

Riku: Sweet~! *opens portal*

Riku: *walks through* come on~

Sora: *Follows*

Riku: *clothes change to the mad hatter*

Sora: ((ZOMG~! Mad Hatter Riku~ 83))

Riku: (( 83 knew you'd like it XD))

Sora: *Clothes change into, Yes, Alice Sora* ^^'

Riku: Hmmm *lewd grin* *grabs sora's ass*

Sora: Eeep! O-o'

Riku: *smacks sora's ass pushing him forward* lets go to that house my little Alice~

Sora: Nn...Right ^^'

Riku: *goes to the house and up the stairs to the bedroom*

Sora: Kinda looks like the house in SoraLand...

Riku: Really?

Sora: *nods*

Riku: oh well~ lets go

Sora: *Crawls on the bed*

Riku: *stares at sora's ass as he crawls on the bed* god i love u~

Sora: *smiles* Are you just saying that so you can get down my...err...dress...?

Riku: Of course not~

Sora: ^^'

Riku: *gets on bed with sora* can u give me a strip show?

Sora: If you want...^^'

Riku: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't~

Sora: *Sighs* Point there ^^' *unties apron* You should be happy Im doing this for you...-3-

Riku: Oh believe me, I am~ 83

Sora: *Strips off sleeves and pushes the rest down*

Riku: Ohhhh yeah~

Sora: *Slides down the rest of the dress and kicks it off the bed* There, happy?

Riku: Oh yeah~ I'm very happy and so is my little friend~

Riku: ((I just had to put that XD))

Sora: (( XD))

Sora: *giggles* I can tell..^^. Oh...Does stripping mean I have to take my boxers off too...? *fiddles with the boxer's rim*

Riku: yep~

Sora: Nn...*Pulls them off*

Riku: *lewd grin* Want me to take my cothes off too?

Sora: *Blushes* Y-Yes...

Riku: Ok~ *Takes off hat then unbuttons jacket and ubdershirt showing his six pack*

Riku: ((u know riku has one))

Sora: ((Fuck you -3- Just because Sora doesnt you want to rub it in D:))

Riku: ((Just cause sora doesn't have one doesn't mean he isn't strong))

Riku: ((Just not as stong as Riku))

Sora: ((-3- Yeah yeah))

Riku: *Unzips pants and pulls them down and throws them off the bed along with the shiry, jacket, and hat*

Sora: *Blushes* Done...?

Riku: Yep wait *pulls off boxers and throws them off the bed* Done~

Sora: *Giggles and Pushes down on the bed* I liked you better with the hat on~

Riku: Oh really? *grabs hat and puts it on* Better~?

Sora: Yep w

Riku: So are u gonna take care of me my little Alice~?

Sora: *Perks up* Y-Yes.

Riku: *lays under sora* Are u gonna prepare urself for me?

Riku: ((I hope u know that sora isn't gonna be the seme))

Sora: ((damn...))

Sora: ((XD))

Riku: ((XD))

Sora: Prepare myself?

Riku: Yeah ((do u know i mean?))

Sora: ((Not really XD))

Sora: ((Im an idiot you know -3-))

Riku: Nvm

Riku: ^^"

Sora: Tell me! D:

Riku: you know.....get urself ready for me to uhhh enter you?

Sora: I-I...((Thats what I thought you meant XD))

Riku: ((Now u know fully XD))

Riku: U want me to do it for u?

Sora: Y-Yes...

Riku: Ok~ *prepares sora* ((Should I make it more graphic?))

Sora: ((If you want XD))

Riku: ((Ok)) *sticks one finger into sora*

Sora: *moans a bit* H-hah...R-Riku...

Riku: 83 U like that babe?

Sora: *whines*Y-Yes!

Riku: Mmmm yeah say my name~ *adds another finger*

Sora: R-Riku...*pants*

Riku: *Starts to move the finger around* ((man sora and riku are really liking this XD I feel bad for invading their privacy))

Riku: ((Well I almost feel bad))

Sora: (( Screw their privacy~! D: Think of the Yaoi! XD))

Riku: ((That's why I said almost XD))

Sora: *Shivers* Hah...

Sora: ((True -3-))

Riku: *Adds a third finger* ((My itunes just turned to the song "gay bar" XD Soooo Ironic))

Sora: (( XD lol~ You part Furby right? Are you fluent in Furbish?-No seriously, thats a language-))

Riku: ((I know -3- Berny showed my their dictionary and Yes, yes I am fluent in Furbish))

Sora: ((That is so...awesome~! 8D))

Riku: ((I know~! On with the yaoi~!))

Sora: *Cry out a bit* Nnn...R-Riku...*pants*

Riku: *Thrusts fingers in and out* Oh yeah who's your Master?

Sora: *moans* Y-You are Riku...!

Riku: Yeah~ *pulls fingers out*

Sora: A-Ah...*pants*

Riku: *kisses sora and licks his bottom lip*

Sora: *Still out of breath* That...That felt good...*blushie*

Riku: Oh yeah?

Sora: *looks away* Y-Yes...

Riku: How good?

Sora: A-Amazing...

Riku: U ready for something better?

Sora: Ofcourse ^^

Riku: Ok~!

Riku: *Potions sora over Riku's "popcile"*

Sora: *Smirks* Y-You were waiting for this, huh? ^^

Riku: Oh yeah~ ((remember sora is riding riku so sora kinda has to push down))

Sora: I can tell. You "friend" looks very happy to see me ^^' ((M'kay~))

Riku: Of course he is~ he'll only get up for you~

Sora: *Blushie* R-Ready when you are, okay?

Riku: Oh I've been ready~

Sora: *Pushes down carefully* Nn...Ah!

Riku: *gritt teeth* Damn ur so tight~!

Sora: *Moans* R-Riku-ah ha! *lurches forward*

Riku: God~! Ur to sexy u know that *pants*

Sora: *Gasps* Ha...Riku...*grins*Y-You shouldnt be talking, you know-nn!

Riku: *Smirks lewdly* Hmmm~ *thrusts up into sora*

Sora: *Screams* Kyah..!

Riku: *pulls sora down for an open mouthed kiss*

Sora: R-Riku..Nnn..*shuts eyes*

Riku: Mmmm *thrusts harder and fatser into sora*

Sora: *Screams* R-Riku-Aah! I-Its...so hot....*pants*

Riku: Am I making u hot?

Sora: *Moans* Y-Yes!

Riku: Good~! *pulls out of Sora*

Sora: A-Ah! *Gasps*

Riku: Get on ur hands and knees, we're gonna do it doggie style~

Sora: I-I understand...*Obeys instructions*

Riku: I understand.....what?

Sora: I understad,M-Master..! Please just fuck me! ((Such bad language, Sora -3-))

Riku: ((Well Sora's desperate))

Sora: (( XD))

Riku: Good~! Your like a dog in heat~! And I'm gonna be a good master *thrusts into sora*

Sora: *Clutches onto the blankets and screams* A-Ah! Riku!

Riku: ((does riku seem like someone who'd talk dirty??))

Sora: ((Hmmm...Sorta. XD))

Riku: ((lol))

Riku: *Thrusts faster* You like? Being my bitch? ((that kind of dirty talk))

Sora: *Pants* Y-Yes!

Riku: God~! You're like a whore! Who's whore r u?

Sora: I-Im your whore R-Riku!*cries out*

Riku: Yeah u r~! *grabs sora's hair* Uhhh~ ur so tight

Sora: *Screams* R-Riku! M-More please!*death grip on blankets*

Riku: *Thrusts harder* F-Fuck!! U like it when I grab ur hair don't u slut?

Sora: *Gasps* Y-Yesss! A-Ah!

Riku: *tugs harder* *leans downs to nibble on sora's neck*

Sora: A-Ah...R-Riku...I-Its so warm! *pants*

Riku: What's warm?

Sora: Y-You...Inside me...Its making me...V-Very warm...Nn...

Riku: Just warm? Or something more?

Sora: M-Maybe...Something more...*gasps*

Riku: Is it making u hot?

Sora: *Looks away* Y-Yes...Ha...

Riku: Aww don't be shy~ Is my dick making u hot?

Riku: ((Wtf are we on?! XD))

Sora: *blushes* Y-Yeah...((for me it is M&Ms ._. I dunno, I didnt have any twizellers .))

Riku: ((i had apple slices earlier . maybe it's the gello shot))

Sora: ((XD I had grapes too...Damn fruit))

Riku: U like my dick shoved up ur ass? *thrusts in deeper and faster* ((At least we know the possibility))

Sora: *Screams out* God damn Riku! H-Ha..!((I wonder what the people of Wonderland are thinking .))

Riku: ((They probably evacuated XD))

Sora: ((Or are listening outside the window XD I know I would be!))

Riku: ((You know it~! XD Hell I'd be typing it!))

Sora: ((You are typing it -3-))

Riku: Tell me how much u want it~ ((I meant taping it^^" Sorry typo))

Sora: *pants*God damn Riku...I-Im not in the mood for games!((I feel like Axel...All stalking-y and what not .))

Riku: ((I know what u mean but I feel more like Marly doing this)) Fine ruin my fun!

Riku: But it turns me on when u curse~

Sora: T-Than fuck me, please! ((He did say please. And yes, I do feel like a Mar-mar))

Riku: ((True~!)) Well sense you said please~ *thrusts in harder than ever before*

Sora: *Eyes widen* A-Ah...*Still in shock but screams out*

Riku: *flips sora on his back while still inside* Much better~ Now I can see that sexy little face cry out for me~ 83

Sora: *pants* Y-You bastard...Nn!

Riku: You know u love me~

Riku: And I'm ur bastard

Sora: A-Ah...Y-Yes..!

Riku: *Thrusts in deeper* U like this? *moves head to nuzzle and chew on sora's neck*

Sora: *screams out* Y-Yes Riku yes! Haah!

Riku: *moves head to suck on sora's nipple while tweaking the other one with his fingers*

Sora: *moans* A-Ah! I-It tickles!

Riku: *chuckles and sucks harder* hmmmm really?

Sora: *Grabs onto Riku's hair* H-Ha! Nnn...Y-Your doing that on purpose!

Riku: So? U like it don't u?

Sora: Y-Yes..

Riku: So there's no problem then

Sora: *blushie*Nn...R-Riku...

Riku: *smirks* yes?

Sora: *pants*M-More...Please!

Riku: Whatever you want~

Riku: *thrusts in harder* Shit I'm gonna cum soon

Sora: *Yelps* R-Riku! H-Ha!

Riku: You gonna cum with me?

Sora: *Looks away* I-I might...

Riku: Hmmm *grabs sora's uhhhh member and starts moving his hand up and down* ((couldn't think of any other word cause the others don't soud right for sora ^^"))

Sora: *Gasps* H-Ha! R-Riku...Wha..what are you doing...?

Sora: ((True, very true XD))

Riku: I'm helping you out babe~

Sora: A-Ah...It...Feels good...

Riku: I'm the only one aloud to see u like this got it? ((memorized XD))

Sora: ((lol! XD))

Riku: ((Damn that was a good one!))

Sora: Y-Yes...

Riku: Not even Axel right?

Sora: ((Good Job Bossanova-chi-chi! 8D))

Riku: ((Speaking of Axel~))

Sora: *Smirks* Why...? I-If he does, will you punish me...?((What about Axel?))

Riku: ((I just did Axel's "got it memorized" thing then Riku mentions him)) Yeah~ I'll have to punish you for being a naughty dog~

**Random freak out moment~**

Riku: ((OMG I lost my pills!!!! D8))

Sora: ((D: Where did you last put them!?))

Riku: ((I can't remember!!! In my room I think and I'm looking for them!!! DAMN U GELLO SHOTS!!))

Riku: ((Found 'em~))

Sora: ((Thanks goodness...where were they?))

Riku: ((On my bed, under something I can't remember what though~))

Sora: ((You are so drunk -3-))

Riku: ((Noooo*hic*oooooo~ XD))

Sora: ((XD))

Riku: ((Damn I just threw my water over board...-3- (threw it off my bed) ))

Sora is typing a message.

Sora: ((Quickly get it before ze sharks do!))

Sora: ((Oooh~ Happy Emo O' Clock~ 8D))

Riku: Kisame's in meh room?!?!?! o.O))

Riku: ((Happy Emo O' Clock~83))

Sora: ((Oh noes! D: All I can tell you is I REALLY hope you arent a Jinchuuriki! O: ))

Riku: ((Thank god I'm not! Just a Yaoi demon~ XD Oh! and I saved zeh water~! 8D))

Sora: ((Yeah~! 8D Thank goodness you saved you water. I didnt one time...I still miss the Powerade..;-; ))

Riku: ((*pats back* It's ok~ Now onto the yaoi! again!!))

**Random freak out moment over~**

Sora: *Touches Riku's hand that is stroking his member* D-Do...Do you want me to take this over...?((lol! Yeah XD))

Riku: Sure~ 83 ((Riku's enjoying this way~ too much XD))

Sora: ((I can tell XD))

Sora: *nervously touches member* Nn...*begins stroking gently* H-Hah..!

Riku: Yeah u like playing with urslef?

Sora: *Looks away but still continues* Nnn...Y-Yes Riku...

Riku: Mmmm~ Yeah come on Sora~ cum with me *thrusts in faster*

Sora: *cries out* R-Riku! H-Hah...

Riku: Oh Sora~

Axel: Hm? Did someone call me before---Eh! Wtf!?

Riku: *turns around* AXEL WTH?!?!?!

Sora: *Screams out* Hah! Wai...A-Axel!?

Axel: Do...Do I want to ask?

Riku: Why the hell are you even here?!

Axel: Not my fault! Someone said my name!

Riku: Yeah like 30minutes ago!!!!

Axel: Well...I was busy. And I see you two are busy too....'

Axel: Mmm...Hello there Sora 83

Riku: GTFO!!!!!

Sora: Jeez, Temper temper...-3-

Riku: -3- well u just ruined like thee best sex I've ever had so yeah I'm pretty damn pissed

Axel: Fine fine. Going than -3- *poof*

Riku: Now~ Where were we?

Sora: *panting* T-That was weird...Nn...

Riku: Yeah but we can forget that~

Sora: O-Okay...*continues stroking*H-Hah!

Riku: Mmmmm~*continues thrusting*

Sora is typing a message.

Riku: ((wow they just get back down to business))

Sora: *Moans* R-Riku...Hnn..((Yep XD They just kept on truckin'!))

Riku: Yeah that's it~! *moans*

Sora: *pants* God damn...Sooo...good..Nnn!

Riku: Hah...Why do you have to so..Gah! Tight!?

Sora: *cries out* A-Ah! F-Faster please faster...!

Riku: *Thrusts in faster and faster*

Sora: *Whines* R-Riku...!

Riku: Yes my little Sora?

Sora: Its...Its so hot! Hah...*quivers*

Riku: Hmmm I love it when you shake in my arms~

Sora: *closes eyes* Hah...So...warm...

Riku: Hmm~ Are you close?

Sora: I..I might be...Nn...

Riku: ((u gotta stop with the maybe's. It's either yes or no XD))

Sora: ((I like maybes, thank-you-very-much -3-))

Riku: ((In sex there can't be "maybes" when it come to this, That's just teasing XD))

Riku: ((YAY!! 83))

Sora: *stops stroking* R-Riku...It...It feels funny...Nn...

Riku: What does it feel like?

Sora: L-Like...I might explode...Hah!

Riku: Then Explode~

Riku: Let the pleasure take over~

Sora: Mmm...I..*a bit afraid*

Riku: Trust me it'll feel really~ good

Sora: Nn...*continues stroking*

Riku: Mmmmm~

Sora: Hah...Riku...I-Its aching...!

Riku: I know just*gritts teeth* just stroke some more~

Sora: A-Alright...*strokes faster*Nn!

Riku: Hah...Hah...GOD~!

Sora: *Moans* Hah...!

Riku: Damn! So close~!

Sora: *panting*

Riku: Fuck ur so sexy Sora~!

Sora: *shuts eyes* R-Riku...I told you before...You shouldnt be talking...

Riku: Hmm well maybe I just love metioning it~

Sora: *smiles and sits up* Aah...Its throbbing a bit...

Sora: A-Ahhh~!

Riku: F-Fuck!

Sora: *Pokes* Riku? You alright? ._.

Sora: ((Dont tell me Riku died! D: ))

Riku: Huh? Oh yeah ^^" Let's get dressed

Riku: ((no he didn't die you moron -3-))

Sora: ((Oooh~ That was close ^^'))

Sora: M'kay~ *Gets up* Oww...Painful...

Riku: Sorry ^^" *gives sora a light kiss on the cheek and gets dressed*

Sora: I-Its okay ^^' *gets dressed* Do you think Axel is gonna gossip...? O-o'

Riku: God I hope not -3-


End file.
